citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chichawatni/Families
Dhillown Family 34/12-L Chichawatni Chaudry Sultan Ali Dhillown Chaudry Fateh Ali Dhillown Chaudry Sana Ullah Dhillown Chaudry Bashir Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Nazeer Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Fiaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Naseer Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Riaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Yaqoob Ahmad (Munir Ahmad) Dhillown Chaudry Ejaz Ahmad Dhillown Chaudry Umar Usman Dhillown Chaudry Faiq Usman Dhillown Warraich Faimly (Chichawatni) Khadim Hussain Warraich Advocate ( Ex- Presedent Of Bar Association Chichawatni) Zeeshan Khadim Warraich (Elect Engg, Relationship Maneger at ABL Chichawatni) Nouman Khadim Warraich (Civil Engg, FAST Lahore) Ahsan-ul-llah Warraich (Nambardar Chak 89/12L) Altaaf Hussain Warraich Abdullah Ahsan Warraich Rana FAIMLY (chichawatni) * RANA SARDAR AHMAD KHAN +92306699120 EX GERNAL SECRTORY PML (N) chichawatni Member orgnize commity PML (N) sahiwal Ex cahirman kasowal market commity Member batulmal sahiwal Member punjab councal PML (N) KASHIF filing satation old chichawatni RANA, MOHSAN. SARDAR. +92331,6793841 RANA ,AHSAN. SARDAR. +92336,7480793 RANA, HASSAN.SARDAR . +92300,7640399 'JUTT FAIMLY (''BLOCK NO 15) CH MUHAMMAD HUSSAIN CH MUHAMMAD SALEEM ARIF (0322 8786515) CH MUHAMMAD HANIEF (0301 6906976) CH MUHAMMAD JAMSHED ALI (JIMMY JUTT) (0300 6932495) S/O MUHAMMAD HUSSAIN CH MUHAMMAD SHAHZAIB ARIF (ZABI JUTT) (0312 6935736) S/O MUHAMMAD SALEEM cheema family; ch shahid maqbool cheema ch sajjad ahmad cheema 0300 2989000 ch shahzad saeed cheema ch shafqat cheema Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ (Accounts Manager Insaf Agencies) ''+92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598'' ''E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com'' Rehmani Family: ''Prepared List of Rehmani Family By'' ''Nephew Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani'' ''Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~'' ''Accounts Manager ( Insaf Agencies )'' ''+92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598'' ''E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com'' '' '''''Haji Muhammad Ashiq Ali Babar Rehmani ( Chairman ''Bismillah Group of'' Industries Chichawatni ) ( X President Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni ) (Cheif Executive (Sarprast) Rehmani Welfare Trust Distt Sahiwal) Cell: +92321-8600786 / +923008365786 Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani is most famous business as well as social Personality of the City He is the son of Famous Business Personality of the city Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late ) and younger brother of a famous business as well as social personality of the city Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) the founder of whole Business Setup, He is Chair Person of Bismillah Group of Industries, And X President of Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal, Now He is Acting Chief Executive (Sarprast) Rehmani Welfare Trust Distt Sahiwal, Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani Controle his whole Business and leads his company towards success in a very good manner Best of Luck with Best wishes Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Manager ( Insaf Agencies ) +92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598 E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com ''Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani ( Chairman Lala G Cotton Industries ) '''(Cheif Executive (Sarprast-e-Aala) Rehmani Welfare Trust Tehseel Chichawatni)'' ''Cell: +923008697799'' '' ''Haji Muhammad Javed Sohail Rehmani Joint Candidate PPP & PMLQ PP 225 (Member Chamber of Commerce & Industry Sahiwal) '' '(Chairman Makkah Group of Industries +92300-8696001) Haji Javed Sohail Rehmani is most famous business as well as Political Personality of the City He is the son of Famous Business Personality of the city Haji Mukhtar Ahmad Rehmani ( Late ) and Nephew of a famous business as well as social personality of the city Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani who is active President of Cotton Ginners Association Tehseel Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal and Chair Person of Bismillah Group of Industries Haji Javed Sohail Rehmani is Chair Person of Makkah Group of Industries and active member chamber of commerce & Industries Sahiwal and now he has come in politics in chichawatni as a new young Candidate for MPA (PP 225) a Joint Candidate PPP & PMLQ in next Elections to make Revolutinary change in Chichawatni as well as Controle his whole Business and leads his company towards success in a very good manner Best of Luck with Best wishes Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Manager ( Insaf Agencies ) +92321-7212021 / +92300-9698598 /+923459698598 E-mail : muhammadasifrehmani@yahoo / Hotmail / facebook.com ''Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ (Accounts Manager Insaf Agencies) 'Here is the list of All The members of Rehmani Family (Bismillah Group) ''' Prepared By Muhammad Asif Rehmani *''Haji Ali Sher Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Mukhtar Ahmed Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Muhammad Shafi Rehmani ( Late )'' *''Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Muhammad Siddique Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders )'' *''Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani ( Iqbal Hassan & Co ) '' *''Haji Muhammad Saleem Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Muhammad Akram Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' *''Ghulam Muhammad Gamma Rehmani ( Chirag Din & Co )'' *''Muhammad Aslam Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Muhammad Ashraf Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Lashkar Ali Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Yasin Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders ) '' *'Haji Amin Shakir Rehmani ( Emaan Fabrics Lahore )' *''Haji Khuram Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Haji Shahid Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners )'' *''Haji Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries )'' *''Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ ( Accounts Executive Insaf Agencies )'' *''Haji Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani ( M. Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners ) '' *''Muhammad Imran Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' *''Qadafi Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Ali Nawaz Rehmani ( Chirag Din & Co )'' *''Sohail Ashraf Rehmani ( Allah Allah Cotton Industries )'' *''Haji Sohaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Khubaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Shoaib Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Ahmad Ashiq Rehmani ( Bismillah Group of Industries )'' *''Ahmad Yasin Rehmani ( Faizan-e-Madina Traders )'' *''Haji Ahmad Sohail Rehmani ( Makkah Group of Industries )'' *''Haji Ahmad Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Haji Moosa Shakir Rehmani ( Imaan Fabrics Lahore )'' *''Ali Hassan Shahid Rehmani ( M.Shahid Iqbal Cotton Ginners )'' *''Taha Shahzad Rehmani ( Khuram Shahzad & Co )'' *''Muhammad Haroon Shakir Rehmani ( Emaan Fabrics Lahore )'' *''Azaan Imran Rehmani ( Bismillah & Co )'' ''Jutt Family ( Meharabad Town Group ) 'Here is the list of All The members of Jutt Family ''' Prepared List of Jutt Family By Muhammad Asif Rehmani ~'MAR'~ Accounts Manager Insaf Agencies *''Haji Abdul Ghani Jutt ( Punjab Police Special Branch )'' *''Chaudhary Naveed Jutt ( Trafic Police )'' *''Dr Ashraf Jutt ( Stat Life )'' *''Chaudhary Naeem Jutt ( Chaudhary Motors )'' *''Asad Bajwa ( Uk )'' *''Rashid Bajwa ( Punjab Police )'' Chaudhary Shahid Iqbal Gujjar 110/7-R (cable operator)03006901526 ,Block#10 Gujjar Ch Ghulam Distagir Gujar Advocate High Court Mobil No.03027893200 Now a day,he is General Secterary Of The Bar.Basically he belong to 87-12L.but living in Housing colony.He is belong to very respectable family *GUJJAR FAIMLY OF CHICHAWATNI WHICH IS BEING HEADED BY CH SAEED GUJJAR MNA+ *CH SALEEM QAISIR GUJJAR NOMMBERDAR 93/12L *CH IHSAN UL HAQ GUJJAR ELECTRICAL ENGINEER CHACK NO 93/12L AND CHIEF EXECUTIVE INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR) *CH ANWAAR UL HAQ GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L EXECUTIVE INTERNATIONAL TRAVELS 90.MOR (FARID NAGAR) *CH M.UMAR IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L *CH M.AHMAD IHSAN GUJJAR CHACK NO 93/12L *CH M.SARAFRAZ TEHSEEL NAIB NAZIM CHACK NO 93/12L Jutt *Jutt Family *'Abdul Majeed' *'Shamshad Rasool' TAYYAB JAT FROM 45/12.L 03214221808. {C NAHI HAI KOI JATTON JESA, JATT SIRF 45 CHAK K {C 45 JATTON WALI. Kathia family The Kathia Family is one of the famous and landlord family of Sahiwal. Kathia's came from kathiawar and settle here near Harrapa.Late Mehr Noor Samand Kathia was one of the famous and influential landlord and ruler in the british period.Mehr Khan Mohammad kathia won election against congress and defeated Fateh sher Langrial.Late Mr. Khan Mohammed kathia wacted as M.L.A (member lagislative assembly) in 1945-46 elections.He was honourary magistrate too.Late Mehr Nase's ele'er Bakhsh kathia( Naseer Kot) was another landlord of kathia tribe.Personalities are Ghulam Farid kathia, Shaukat Hussain kathia, Husnain Nawaz Kathia,Ghulam Mustafa kathia.Haji Riaz Hussain Kathia '''Has been Elected M.P.A in 1993-96 and was advisor to chief minister.= Rai family Rai family moved to Chichawatni from Talwandi Punjab Indian to Chichwatni after the separation of India and Pakistan. This family was farmers and well respected in India when they moved back they were given a lot of agriculture land in Chichwatni. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. They have been the member of Parliament of pakistan and also Provincial assembly. In chichwatni the famous rai names are Late Rai Ali Nawaz. Late Rai Ahmad Nawaz , Rai Hassan Nawaz and Rai Muhammad Murtaza Iqbal. '''Rai Hassan Nawaz has twice been DISTRICT NAZIM of Sahiwal and still a key player in Politics of Sahiwal. Rana {C {C Rana M Hanif Khan was the Ex Finance minister of Pakistan in the PPP's establishment of 1970. He was elected MNA twice from Chichawatni.Now D'r. Rana Naeem Ur' Rehman his nephew is an active political figure of chichawatni under the same flag of PPP. This proves this families commitment to PPP and Benazir Bhutto. *Rajput Family of Chichawatni: *'Mohammad Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12. L ( Pakistan Peoples Party)' *Rana Tariq Saleem Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Sajid Naeem Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12 L *Sharjeel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Jibreel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Adeel Khalid Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Nabil Tariq Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12L *Shoaib Tariq Rana Salarpuri Chak No. 112/12.L *Rana Shamas Ul Haq *Rana Rizwan Shamas *DR. Rana Naeem UR Rehman. (Pakistan peoples party) *Rana Saleem UR Rehman *Rana Jamshid Ahmad *Rana Muhammad Alam Khan( late) *Rana Javed Alam Khan(Fresco Restaurant) 03336905749 *Rana Ali Javed Khan (Fresco) 03327485967 *Rana Hasan Javed Khan(Fresco) 03336895778 *Rana Hasanain Javed Khan(Fresco) 03336905751 *Rana Zafarullah Khan *Rana Farrukh Jamshid *Rana Rehan Zaffar(pakistan peoples party) *''Rana Waseem Abbas Old Chichawatni Mob # 0346-7810705 '' *''Rana Zahid Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Ali Raza Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Gohar Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Alamdar Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Sherjeil Haider Old Chichawatni'' *''Dr. Shafqat Sharif'' *''Rana Shahid-ur-Rehman 20/11.L 0332-2002020'' Sharply growing Rehmani families * Haji Ali shair Rehmani * Haji Mukhtar Rehmani * Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani * Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani * Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani * Muhammad Aslam Rehmani * Muhammad Shafi Rehmani * Muhammad Akram Rehmani * Haji Lashkar Rehmani * Muhammad Ashrif Rehmani * Shahzad Rehmani * Shahid Rehmani * Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani * Haji Sohail Rehmani * Muhammad Asif Rehmani * Muhammad Imran Rehmani Here is also most wanted Rehmani Families in neighbour village 39/12.L, Many are Officers in big cities of Pakistan Many are foreign countries like "Qawait" Many are educated that they win Gold Medals in education field and stable their record till today...! And...... Many are business man...! All are belonged to 39/12.L, Chichawatni. sharjeel rehmani Syed Syed Tanveer Hussain, Actor, Play Write, TV Director, Poet, Living in Chak # 112/7-R, Chichawatni, 03004181325 *Syed Mir Raza ud din ahmad Nazim u.c 68 Syed Mir Rameez Ahmed Tehsil President pakistan tehreek-e-insaf chichawatni Syed Family (Syed Awais Ali Gillani Mob 0333-6895037, Principal Soft Biz College of commerce & Computer Sciences Hayat abad colony chichawatni *(Late) Syed Sardar Bahadur Abdul-ul-Rahman Dr.(Lt.Col.)(Iraqi). *Syed Abdul Subhan (shaheed) virk family Ch.SADE MUHAMMAD virk decided for migration from gujranwala to chichawatni VIRK family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab in 1932 . britsh govetment developed irrigation system in this regin . Here is a list of famous personalities of the virk family *CH. MUHAMMAD ASHRAF VIRK *'CH. MUHAMMAD AFZAL VIRK' *CH. Dr.MUHAMMAD ZAFAR IQBAL virk (late) *CH. IJAZ AHAMID VIRK (maintenance engineer ras gas qater) *CH. MUDASSAR MAROOF VIRK (ADOVACATE) *CH. MUBASHAR MAROOF VIRK (mechanical engineer mirfa gas plant abu dhabi) *CH. IMRAN AFZAL VIRK (electrical engineer OAG dasisland abu dhabi) *CH. KASHIF IMRAN VIRK(ADOVACATE) *CH. WAHEED IMRAN VIRK( electrica engineer pass maintenance department ) *CH. SUFYAN AFZAL VIRK (ADOVACATE) 34/12-L it most famous chack of chichawatni because it largest chack in land division all owaner able familves living in 34/12L like chander, cheema ,chattha,gill,bajwa,titala,kallow,virk,wrich,dhallow,dhanisia,arain,but the most fames family is meer because more then 50%land of 34/12L own by same family ( previsly ) youngster of chak no 39/12-L there are many young and able boys lives in this chak but a new youngster who made his mark as IT professional is the student of MCS in virtual universty pakistan is''' RASHID CH', who studied in a real johar collage sahiwal where he complete his ICS and then he joind BZU to complete his BCS now he is doing his MCS in virtual universty pakistan in full maintaind environment and now he is a responsible man of all media and press club relavent activities in all the city. But the story is not end here and a very talented young man is the Ch.Mubasher Tariq Advocate son of the Nazim of uc 54 Ch.Tariq Aziz and he has the ability to take the responsibilities of politics in future. Hounerable personalities of this village are Ch Zahid Iqbal MNA.Ch Tariq Aziz (ex nazim).Ch Zubair Bashir.Ch Abdul Razaq Adovcate.Ch Muhammad Yaqoob . Ch Yousaf Ali.Ch Umer Din(late).Ch M Aslim.Ch Maqsood Ahmad. Haji Ayub.Ch M Akram.Ch Amir Mukhtar.Ch Asif Latif.Ch Mohsin Akram.Ch Asif Nazeer.Hafiz Manzoor Ahmed Choudhry. Ch Sabir Rehman Shakir. Kasif Naveed and Fiaz Husmat and Ch Mehmood Ahmed Mitho is also belongs 39/12.L. #jatt sahoo jathy jatt uthay phatt kassowal ''Here is heartedly like personality '"Hafiz Adnan Marhatta'"'' all things are end at this topic. He is well honor personality. All are like him with heart and devotion. Hafiz Sahib geo hazaron saal….! RAJPUT FRUITE AND AGRICULTURE FAM CHAK NO****111/12.LCHICHAWATNI PRO..HAJI RANA MUNAWAR KHAN AND SONS PH.03467980263 RANA ABDUL QAYYUM, RANA ABDUL SAMAD, RANA ABDUL RAOOF,03007836657'' Category:BILAL SHAUKAT SANDHU 7.11L Category:JUTT Category:families Families Category:RANA SARDAR AHMAD KHAN he bilong 2 rana family son of rana walait khan rana sardar also wark pmln chichawatni as a GS